Love of Archfiend
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Dragons are sealed away. Lovers torn from Lovers. Two dragons are separated, but are going to fight until they are reunited. KingCrab Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's _another_ fan fiction. I know, even my friend is annoyed, but I couldn't help it.

So onto the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

* * *

Chapter 1

Red dragon Archfiend ran his sharp claws through his lover's long silver hair, feeling the softness of it, and relaxing, although he kept his guard up.

He and Stardust dragon were among the ten strongest dragons that were alive, and many wanted to hunt them down and control them. Some had been caught and sealed, others have themselves up, and some would betray their own only to be sealed away.

Thinking about it made the dragon tighten his grip on the white scaled dragon, who slowly opened his yellow eyes and looked at him.

"Are you thinking about the humans again?" Stardust asked.

"Maybe I am." Archfiend replied before looking at him. "I don't want you or me to be sealed away. I don't think I would be able to handle being away from you."

"Even if we were sealed away-"

"We won't be." Archfiend interrupted.

"If we are." Stardust continued as if he had not been interrupted. "I would still find you. We swore to stay together."

Knowing he would lose the argument, Archfiend kept silent, but was comforted by the words his lover spoke.

* * *

Then that peace was shattered in a month. The hunters attacked when they were at their weakest.

Ancient Fairy Dragon fell first, sealed away much to her lover's horror and rage. Life Stream dragon was next, but he was brutally tortured before it; mechanical parts and a new name. He wouldn't remember who he was. Black Rose went out fighting, her attacks wiping out a good portion of the hunters. They defeated her by threatening to destroy Ancient Fairy and Life Stream.

That left only Stardust, who had been injured by an arrow through his wing, and Archfiend who would attack anything or anyone that went near the injured dragon.

"You should just go." Stardust said to him one day. "I'm holding you back and it would be better if-"

"No."

Stardust looked at his lover surprised. "But-"

"I'm not leaving you." Archfiend turned and looked at him, eyes blazing. "And don't ever say you're holding me back."

Stardust thought about responding to the reply, but was cut off by gunshots.

"We found the last two!" A hunter shouted.

"How much you think we'll get paid for this?" His partner asked.

"A Lot." Both men smiled and slowly made their way over to the two dragons, unaware of the danger they were putting themselves in.

Fire raged in the palm of Red Demon's hand and flew towards the men incinerating one immediately, and missing the other.

"Stupid Dragon!" The remaining man snarled at him. Red Demon Archfiend returned the snarl with a deep growl.

The man aimed his gun at Archfiend and fired. Archfiend moved out of the way, but turned to look at Stardust, who couldn't move and was struck by the bullet. With a loud roar of rage, all common sense was gone and Archfiend lunged at the one who hurt his lover.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. And for those wondering.

KingCrab shipping with Dragons, and until they are sealed away, the dragons are human. Thus, Stadust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend are dragon human hybrids.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Love of Archfiend. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thank You!

 **Zolata** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Sorry for making you wait so long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Stardust bit back the scream of pain that threatened to come out of his mouth. The bullet had embedded itself in his pale arm, and caused more blood to spill out onto the ground.

Archfiend growled as the man backed up still muttering curses about Stardust.

"Damn Dragon..." The man smiled and pointed his gun at Archfiend. "Well, I guess I'll take you out now!"

Stardust's eyes widened in horror as he saw the man aim at his lover. Without even thinking, he ran forward and pushed Archfiend out of the way, ignoring both the look on the other dragon's face and the pain in his arm. Without even stopping, the human man pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Stardust!" Archfiend screamed, his voice mixed with horror and rage. The white and blue dragon fell to the ground not moving.

There was no mercy in the only dragon left. The red dragon's hand changed into a claw engulfed in flames.

"Hey," The human noticed the rage from the dragon. "What are you-" He never finished his sentence.

The flames burned him to ashes in a matter of seconds.

* * *

As soon as the ashes were scattered by the wind, Archfiend turned to his fallen lover and picked him up in his arms.

"Stardust! _Stardust_ wake up! Stay with me!" The dragon slowly opened his eyes, and while the red dragon could feel hope, it quickly died when he saw his lovers form start to change.

"I'm sorry, Archfiend..." Stardust managed to get out. "I was trying to protect you...but... I hurt you more than the human did."

"It wasn't your fault." Archfiend said. He would usually try to be strong, but his lover was about to be sealed. This was his last moment with his Stardust, and tears would be involved.

Stardust gave him a small smile. The smile that let him know everything that Stardust had felt and thought throughout their whole relationship. "I'm happy we were together..." Stardust said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Me, too." Archfiend replied.

Stardust smiled and closed his eyes, his form changing back to his dragon appearance before vanishing.

* * *

Archfiend sat there for an unknown amount of time. He didn't even know. He had wanted to find a way to reunite with his lover.

His dead, lifeless eyes settled on the weapon used to change them into their sealed forms. His hand coldly gripped it in his hand.

 _I will see you again, my Stardust_. Archfiend thought.

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter of Love of Archfiend!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Archfiend opened his eyes as if he was waking up from a dream. The dragon's surroundings were different. He heard the roaring of a crowd and shouts from a human below-

A _human_.

Archfiend looked down to see the blonde haired man that was shouting to the crowd and him. His anger soared as the dragon realized that he was now bound to be a pawn to this human. He was supposed to be nothing but a tool in this game that the humans played. He paled as he realized that all of the dragons sealed most likely had this same fate.

Live Stream, first trapped in mechanical body then sealed away, Ancient Fairy, who saw him sealed away, Black Rose, who sacrificed herself to protect them. They were all bound to humans as their servants now. Then he thought of Stardust.

He saw his opponent opposite of him. He had some kind of warrior in front of him. He felt a cold, vicious smile appear. He had a lot of pent up anger, and the perfect target was right in front of him.

* * *

Stardust's partner, Yūsei Fūdō, had been very respectful. The dragon had woken up in a state of drowsy panic, but the duelist had actually sensed it, much to the dragon's amazement. He used him only in desperate situations and as quickly as possible. He surprised himself one day by wishing to be used a battle longer. The last he'd wished was that humans would be punished for their crimes, but now...

Yusei's friend Jack unnerved him whenever he came to visit. He felt a familiar aura come from him...it reminded him of Archfiend.

 _I_ _wonder how he is_...Stardust found himself thinking, worried about his lover and the other dragons. He distracted himself from his worries by watching Yusei. He found the duelist's dislike of bugs funny. He knew nobody could hear him, but he still tried to hide it.

* * *

Archfiend watched as Jack tied the young boy up and put him into a raft. Stardust screamed as Yusei dove from the pier into the wild waves to save the boy. He panicked when he saw Jack reach into Yusei's discarded deck and take his card and put it in his pocket

Stardust started shouting in Yusei's direction trying to get his attention. Trying to get the black haired duelist to see what Jack was doing.

The wind and waves were louder than a duel spirit that couldn't even be heard in the first place. Jack turned and walked away from the edge of the pier and Stardust was forced to follow.

* * *

"Stardust!" The white dragon humanoid felt crushed by the sudden blur of red that had grabbed him when he followed Jack into the room.

 _Who_...Yellow met Yellow. "Archfiend?" The grip around his waist tightened.

"I can't believe you're actually here..." Archfiend muttered. Stardust slowly returned the hug. "You promised to...but I didn't actually think that it would happen..."

"It did though." Stardust replied in a reassuring voice he rubbed his lover's back slowly. "It's okay, Archfiend."

Archfiend pulled away from him. Stardust looked at him in confusion.

"You've changed..." The red dragon murmured.

"I have?"

"You seem more distant. Like your thinking of someone else." Stardust's eyes widened. He had been worried about Yusei, but he never thought that it would be noticeable. "The person who had me. Yusei Fudo." The dragon ignored the other's growl of irritation. "He ended up sacrificing me to save his friend and...I'm worried about him."

* * *

 _You hurt my Star._ Archfiend thought _. I won't forgive you Yusei Fudo. I'm taking my Stardust back._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Love of Archfiend!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

The Crimson Dragon had been merciful to them. The dragons were forced to remain in their carded prisons, but their owners were the most respectful and trustworthy people they could find. It was cemented when the young child rescued Ancient Fairy Dragon and her twin sacrificed his life-freeing Live Stream in the process. When Z-One fell and there were no more signs of danger in the future, the human signers' lives began to change.

Akiza had become a doctor, much to Black Rose's surprise and happiness. The dragon's owner had felt so much pain in her life to relive others of theirs was what Dragon pointed out.

"That is why I am proud of her."

The twins duty had been fulfilled the moment Aporia was defeated. Live Stream refused to allow his newly revived signer and Ancient Fairy Dragon's signed to continue after death and a near death. Archfiend could handle the duel otherwise he would never return to his "King of Duels" title. And Jack's determination was the only reason Live Stream put up with the blonde. When Rua and Ruka's parents asked for them to move in with them, Live Stream jumped at the chance. He forced himself out of his prison to tell the two to accept or he wouldn't duel for Rua anymore. Ancient Fairy Dragon's response to the question was more tame.

"The spirit world is at peace, Ruka. Your duty to us and the Crimson Dragon is finished."

Archfiend was more than happy to comply with Jack's demand to help him become king again, but the dragon wasn't invested like he was before. Jacks's journey would end up taking him out of Neo Domino City, away from Stardust.

Stardust Dragon, who was staying with Yusei in Neo Domino City.

* * *

"I don't think we are staying with our signers." Stardust said one night. Archfiend stopped stroking his lover's long silver hair and looked at him confused.

"The Crimson Dragon appeared to me and-" Archfiend's grip on Stardust's arm tightened, but the white dragon gave no indication that he was inconvenienced by it and continue talking. "Since our duty to protect the world is finished, we'll be released from our cards soon."

"Why did he come to you for that?" Archfiend asked. He tried hard to keep the jealousy and annoyance out of his tone, but from Stardust's stare it was still noticeable.

"Because Yusei has the head of the Crimson Dragon on his arm." Stardust explained. "He is essentially the leader of the signers and I am his dragon."

"You aren't the leader of us, Stardust."

"The other dragons might not agree with you." Stardust replied. "I'm not enthused either Archfiend. But the Crimson Dragon requested it. And we can't ignore his request."

Archfiend growled. His love had a point as much as he didn't want to admit to. The Crimson Dragon was a god to not just humans but dragons too. One would never refuse his request even if they wanted to.

"When are we supposed to be released?" The red dragon changed the subject.

"When are signers are doing their last ride together." Stardust stood and looked at Archfiend.

No words were said as the two dragons left.

* * *

"Let's go Everyone! The last ride as Team 5ds starts now!"

Every dragon felt the rush of excitement as they flew unnoticed next to their signers. Blackwing let out loud whoops and laughter as he spun in the sky followed by Black Rose and Live Stream expressing their disapproval. Ancient Fairy Dragon stayed close to Ruka, but stayed out of her sight. Her child had grown and was ready to move on. Ancient Fairy Dragon had promised herself she wouldn't cry, and she was already failing herself.

Stardust and Archfiend watched the skies for the arrival of the Crimson Dragon. There was a loud roar and Crimson gold celestial being appeared once all six of the signers' marks appeared. The other dragons, having not been told about the Crimson Dragon's plan, froze and stared in awe.

"Why is he-" Blackwing's question was cut off by sounds of surprise from their signers.

The dragons watched as the red marks were removed and returned to the Crimson Dragon. The dragon roared and vanished into the sky. Stardust and Archfiend felt the link between their bodies and their cards fade and the signers continued riding.

Archfiend and Stardust looked at each other then at their duelists. They had grown, and now it was time to let them go. They smiled and vanished. Returning to their own world.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone interested, I have a poll open for the next fandom I should write for.**

And that's the end of Love of Archfiend. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
